1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a library device, that is able to remote-actuate a recording/reproducing apparatus, an operating mode setting method therefor, a recording medium processing method and a logical number allocation method.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has so far been known a system for housing a plurality of recording mediums, such as cassette tapes or disc-shaped recording mediums, that can be mounted on or dismantled from a recording/reproducing apparatus, and that permits various information to be recorded on or reproduced from the recording medium housed therein. This system, termed a library system or an auto-changer system, is herein termed a library system.
The library system includes a cassette console, made up of plural shelves for housing the above-mentioned recording mediums, a driving console, inclusive of a recording/reproducing device for recording or reproducing the information for the recording mediums, a transport unit, termed an elevator, for travelling along the consoles for selectively transporting the recording mediums between the shelves and the recording/reproducing device, a monitor for displaying the state of the consoles, the recording/reproducing device constituting the consoles or the shelves, and a control device for controlling the recording/reproducing device, elevator and so forth.
With the present library system, the recording mediums are selectively moved by the transporting device between an optional shelf and the recording/reproducing device, under control by the control device, whilst the information may be recorded or reproduced for the recording medium transported to the recording/reproducing device.
By combining these plural sorts of the consoles, a library system of an optional structure can be constructed, whilst its structure can be modified.
In identifying plural recording mediums in this library system, a database constituted by the identification information, such as the bar code information attached to the respective recording mediums (cassette ID) or the shelf or bin numbers in each console, is stored in the control device to supervise the recording mediums in the recording/reproducing device or the recording medium in the bin, and the contents controlled by the system are displayed on a monitor.
Meanwhile, in this library system, logical number are allocated at the outset to the respective consoles or bins based on the respective identification information to perform overall control. If the allocated identification information is the physical number, the logical numbers are allocated to the physical numbers in a one-to-one correspondence for control.
If, with the allocated logical numbers, one or more consoles is added, the logical numbers need to be modified.
For example, it is assumed that the bin numbers of the respective consoles are allocated as shown in FIG. 1, and the logical numbers for a bin in the console number xe2x80x9c3xe2x80x9d are allocated from xe2x80x9c3200xe2x80x9d to xe2x80x9c3299xe2x80x9d, as shown in FIG. 3. If a cassette console is added next to the console number xe2x80x9c2xe2x80x9d in FIG. 1, and the console number xe2x80x9c3xe2x80x9d is allocated to the extended console by way of console extension, as shown in FIG. 2, it is necessary to change the console having the logical number xe2x80x9c3xe2x80x9d of FIG. 1 to a console of xe2x80x9c4xe2x80x9d and to change the inner bin number for re-allocation from xe2x80x9c3300xe2x80x9d.
In the control device, the recording/reproducing device or the recording medium is controlled based on the logical numbers, there is raised a problem controlling totally different consoles if the logical number is changed.
For avoiding this problem, it may be contemplated to initialize the totality of the logical numbers to allocate a new logical number. However, if such processing is to be made, it is necessary to discharge the recording mediums stored in the respective consoles once to re-allocate the logical numbers, otherwise the library system in its entirety is likely to fall into disorder, with the logical numbers not corresponding to the cassette IDS.
If the database, controlled as described above, is accessible from an external terminal via a telephone network or other networks connected to the control device, control of the library system that can be made on the control device can be performed in its entirety by the external device. Thus, if a third party controls the recording/reproducing device, using the external device for mischief or malignant intention, there is a risk that the operation of the recording/reproducing device be halted to produce accidents or malfunctions.
Also, the conventional external device cannot confirm the current operation or monitor the current state of the control device, even although it can Access the files, such as log files, via the control device, however, it cannot confirm the current operation or monitor the current state of the control device.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a library device, that is able to remote-actuate a recording/reproducing apparatus, an operating mode setting method therefor, a recording medium processing method and a logical number allocation method, in which, if the library system is extended by console addition, the extended library system can be controlled by simple system modification, instead of significant system modification.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a library device, that is able to remote-actuate a recording/reproducing apparatus, an operating mode setting method therefor, a recording medium processing method and a logical number allocation method, in which remote-controlled accessing can be immediately detected to prevent unauthorized operation by a third party.
In one aspect, the present invention provides a library device including recording/reproducing means for recording or reproducing the information using a removable recording medium, a plurality of housing means that is able to accommodate the recording medium therein, transporting means for transporting the recording medium between an optional housing unit in the housing means and the recording/reproducing means, and control means for controlling the transporting means and/or the recording/reproducing means. The control means selects an operating mode of setting a control operation of permitting external terminal means to perform the same control as that performed by the control means or an operating mode of permitting the external terminal means to perform control limited with respect to the control operation of the control means, when the transporting means and/or the recording/reproducing means is controlled by the external terminal means. The transporting means and/or the recording/reproducing means is controlled by the external terminal means based on the operational mode selected by the control means.
In another aspect, the present invention provides a method for setting an operating mode in a library device including recording/reproducing means for recording or reproducing the information using a removable recording medium, a plurality of housing means that is able to accommodate the recording medium therein, transporting means for transporting the recording medium between an optional housing unit in the housing means and the recording/reproducing means, and control means for controlling the transporting means and/or the recording/reproducing means. The setting method includes a first step of registering external terminal means connected to the library device, a second step of selecting an operating mode of setting a control operation of permitting the external terminal means registered in the first step to perform the same control as that performed by the control means or an operating mode of permitting the external terminal means to perform control limited with respect to the control operation of the control means; and a third step of controlling the transporting means and/or the recording/reproducing means by the external terminal means based on the operating mode selected in the second step.
In another aspect, the present invention provides a library device including recording/reproducing means for recording or reproducing the information using a removable recording medium, a plurality of housing means that is able to accommodate the recording medium therein, transporting means for transporting the recording medium between an optional housing unit in the housing means and the recording/reproducing means, control means for controlling the transporting means and/or the recording/reproducing means and display means for displaying control contents of the control means. The control means causes the retrieval information for retrieving the identification information of the recording medium to be demonstrated on the display means to perform control to select the recording medium retrieved based on the retrieval information to effect the rewind operation of the recording medium.
In still another aspect, the present invention provides, for a library device including recording/reproducing means for recording or reproducing the information using a removable recording medium, a plurality of housing means that is able to accommodate the recording medium therein, transporting means for transporting the recording medium between an optional housing unit in the housing means and the recording/reproducing means, control means for controlling the transporting means and/or the recording/reproducing means and display means for displaying control contents of the control means, a method for processing a recording medium including a first step of demonstrating the retrieval information for retrieving the identification information of the recording medium on the display means, a second step of inputting the identification information of a desired recording medium in the retrieval information to retrieve the recording medium and a third step of demonstrating the results of retrieval on the display means to select the retrieved recording medium to effect the rewind operation of the recording medium.
In still another aspect, the present invention provides a library device including recording/reproducing means for recording or reproducing the information using a removable recording medium, a plurality of housing means that is able to accommodate the recording medium therein, transporting means for transporting the recording medium between an optional housing unit in the housing means and the recording/reproducing means, and control means for controlling the transporting means and/or the recording/reproducing means. The respective means are accommodated in a plurality of consoles, depending on the console sorts, with the consoles being combined and interconnected to permit relative positions thereof to be changed. The control means allocates logical numbers to the consoles and also allocates logical numbers to the housing units in the consoles so that the allocated logical numbers will be contiguous to the logical numbers of the housing units of the consoles prior to a possible change of the relative positions thereof.
In yet another aspect, the present invention provides a logical number allocating method in a library device including recording/reproducing means for recording or reproducing the information using a removable recording medium, a plurality of housing means that is able to accommodate the recording medium therein, transporting means for transporting the recording medium between an optional housing unit in the housing means and the recording/reproducing means, and control means for controlling the transporting means and/or the recording/reproducing means. The respective means are accommodated in a plurality of consoles, depending on the console sorts. The consoles are combined and interconnected to permit relative positions thereof to be changed. The allocating method includes a first step of demonstrating the relative positions of the consoles on display means and for demonstrating on the display means the locating positions of the respective console prior to change thereof by logical numbers affixed to the respective consoles, a second step of determining desired change positions of the consoles from the physical numbers, a third step of receiving the logical numbers of the consoles desired to be changed, as inputs, and allocating the logical numbers of the changed consoles based on the input logical numbers, and a fourth step of allocating the logical numbers to the respective housing sections in the changed consoles so that the allocated logical numbers of the housing sections will be contiguous to the logical numbers in the housing sections in the consoles prior to change.
According to the present invention, as described above, the library device includes recording/reproducing means for recording or reproducing the information using a removable recording medium, a plurality of housing means that is able to accommodate the recording medium therein, transporting means for transporting the recording medium between an optional housing unit in the housing means and the recording/reproducing means, and control means for controlling the transporting means and/or the recording/reproducing means, with the control means selecting an operating mode of setting a control operation of permitting external terminal means to perform the same control as that performed by the control means or an operating mode of permitting the external terminal means to perform control limited with respect to the control operation of the control means, when the transporting means and/or the recording/reproducing means is controlled by the external terminal means. The transporting means and/or the recording/reproducing means are controlled by the external terminal means based on the operational mode selected by the control means. Thus, any remote operated access can be immediately found to prohibit unauthorized operation by a third party.
Also, in the library device according to the present invention, there are provided recording/reproducing means for recording or reproducing the information using a removable recording medium, a plurality of housing means that is able to accommodate the recording medium therein, transporting means for transporting the recording medium between an optional housing unit in the housing means and the recording/reproducing means, control means for controlling the transporting means and/or the recording/reproducing means and display means for demonstrating control contents of the control means, in which the control means is able to perform control so that the retrieval information for retrieving the identification information of the recording medium is displayed on the display means and the retrieved recording medium is selected based on the retrieval information to effect the rewind operation of the recording medium.
Also, in the library device according to the present invention, there are provided recording/reproducing means for recording or reproducing the information using a removable recording medium, a plurality of housing means that are able to accommodate the recording medium therein, transporting means for transporting the recording medium between an optional housing unit in the housing means and the recording/reproducing means, and control means for controlling the transporting means and/or the recording/reproducing means. The respective means are accommodated in a plurality of consoles, depending on the console sorts, with the consoles being combined and interconnected to permit relative positions thereof to be changed. The control means allocates logical numbers to the consoles, while also allocating logical numbers to the housing units in the consoles so that the allocated logical numbers will be contiguous to the logical numbers of the housing units of the consoles prior to a possible change of the relative positions thereof. Therefore, even if the library system is extended by console addition, the extended library system can be controlled by simple modification of the system.
Also, in a library device according to the present invention, there are provided recording/reproducing means for recording or reproducing the information using a removable recording medium, a plurality of housing means that is able to accommodate the recording medium therein, transporting means for transporting the recording medium between an optional housing unit in the housing means and the recording/reproducing means, and control means for controlling the transporting means and/or the recording/reproducing means, in which the control means selects an operating mode of setting a control operation of permitting external terminal means to perform the same control as that performed by the control means or an operating mode of permitting the external terminal means to perform control limited with respect to the control operation of the control means, when the transporting means and/or the recording/reproducing means is controlled by the external terminal means. The transporting means and/or the recording/reproducing means are controlled by the external terminal means based on the operational mode selected by the control means.
The method for setting an operating mode for a library device including recording/reproducing means for recording or reproducing the information using a removable recording medium, a plurality of housing means that is able to accommodate the recording medium therein, transporting means for transporting the recording medium between an optional housing unit in the housing means and the recording/reproducing means, and control means for controlling the transporting means and/or the recording/reproducing means, according to the present invention, includes a first step of registering external terminal means connected to the library device, a second step of selecting an operating mode of setting a control operation of permitting the external terminal means registered in the first step to perform the same control as that performed by the control means or an operating mode of permitting the external terminal means to perform control limited with respect to the control operation of the control means, and a third step of controlling the transporting means and/or the recording/reproducing means by the external terminal means based on the operating mode selected in the second step. Therefore, a remote controlled access can readily be detected to prevent an unauthorized action by a third party.
Also, the library device according to the present invention includes recording/reproducing means for recording or reproducing the information using a removable recording medium, a plurality of housing means that is able to accommodate the recording medium therein, transporting means for transporting the recording medium between an optional housing unit in the housing means and the recording/reproducing means, control means for controlling the transporting means and/or the recording/reproducing means and display means for displaying control contents of the control means, with the control means causing the retrieval information for retrieving the identification information of the recording medium to be demonstrated on the display means to perform control to select the recording medium retrieved based on the retrieval information to effect the rewind operation of the recording medium.
In addition, the library device according to the present invention includes recording/reproducing means for recording or reproducing the information using a removable recording medium, a plurality of housing means that are able to accommodate the recording medium therein, transporting means for transporting the recording medium between an optional housing unit in the housing means and the recording/reproducing means, and control means for controlling the transporting means and/or the recording/reproducing means, with the respective means being accommodated in a plurality of consoles, depending on the console sorts. The consoles are combined and interconnected to permit relative positions thereof to be changed. The control means allocates logical numbers to the consoles and also allocates logical numbers to the housing units in the consoles so that the allocated logical numbers will be contiguous to the logical numbers of the housing units of the consoles prior to a possible change of the relative positions thereof. Thus, if the system is extended due to console addition, the extended library system can be controlled without the necessity of changing the system significantly.